1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an optical data processing apparatus for receiving and processing an optical signal and outputting an output optical signal and a method of an optical data processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An optical data processing apparatus including optical units arranged in an array for receiving an optical signal of two-dimensional data such as an image signal, each processing the received optical data and emitting an output optical signal indicative of the processing result is known. The size of the array is at least 16.times.16. If desired, the array size is 128.times.128 and the array is formed within a space of 50 mm.times.50 mm for example.